


something in the air

by galaxy_houseplants



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Football Baz, M/M, Neck Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i really love neck kisses sue me, like... in excess tbh, so like whatever enjoy, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: just baz being a football fan and simon being totally done with baz being a football fan. also makeouts





	something in the air

**Author's Note:**

> rated teen for VERY VERY MILD sexual content
> 
> hope u enjoy i wrote this ages ago n forgot about it

“Baz, pass the remote. The game’s over.”

“No chance. They’re going to interview the players and coaches. I want to see that.”

“Why? You know what happened in the game.” Simon pushed himself up so he wasn’t lying curled on top of Baz and he could make eye contact. Baz pouted. “And besides, our team won, so it’s not like you need to hear them say ‘ _ we can do better _ ’ to heal your broken heart.” Simon teased, rearranging the blankets and leaning his chin on the palm of his hand, eyes heavy from being close to sleep.

“Mm, I suppose. But the players are fit.”

“Rude.” Simon gave him a sleepy shove and he chuckled. “You have me right here, your very cute boyfriend, who will stop cuddling you if you don’t give him the bloody remote.”

“Talking about yourself in the third person is weird, as much as you make a very good point. Fine, here.” He passed Simon the remote, who changed the channel over. “Really, Snow?  _ Call the Midwife? _ It’s not even a new episode, this is a rerun!”

“It’s a feel-good show! What’s wrong with watching nice nurses with fifties haircuts help people and look after babies? Tell me, Baz.”

“The only good thing is the fifties haircuts. Let’s just go to sleep.”

“Fine.” Simon said, dragging out the first syllable. He started to stand up to go to their bedroom from the couch they were lying on, but Baz pulled him back down.

“Nope, let’s sleep here.” 

“You look very cute, so alright, even though my neck will  _ kill  _ in the morning.”

“You are easily convinced.”

“Says you.” Simon retorted, maneuvering his legs and arms so they were lying face-to-face, practically holding each other on the small sofa. Immediately Simon started to slip off the side, and he knew Baz couldn’t grip onto him forever, so when he flipped Simon over onto his back (leaving him more flustered than he’d like to admit), he didn’t complain.

Baz raised an eyebrow, running his hand gently over Simon’s flushed cheek.

“That was surprisingly easy. You look very pretty.”

“You and your stupid eyebrows that you can raise one of them at a time. Stoppit. Stop smirking at me.” 

“Oh, but you know you love it. Clearly, you love it so much that you can’t even say sentences that make sense.” Simon scowled, shifting the two of them over so he was lying on top. Baz let out a small ‘ooph!’ of surprise, before grinning and leaning up to kiss Simon’s soft lips.

“I used to hate your smirks so much. Remember? You’d smirk at me when I did some dumb shit, and my brain would just go ‘ _ I have to punch him in the face, right now.’  _ If you told high-school Simon that in the future you’d shoot me a smirk and I’d kiss you, I would have laughed in your face.”

“Glad you grew out of that, then. Smirking is my favourite hobby, with ‘being a drama queen’ as a close second. Or at least, that’s what Penny tells me.”

“You  _ are  _ a drama queen.”

“How  _ could  _ you?” Baz put on a shocked expression, placing a splayed hand on his chest. “I am just the right amount of dramatic.”

“That’s debatable. Didn’t you throw yourself across my lap and bitch for ten minutes yesterday because someone pushed past you on the underground?”

“Well, yes, but—“

“ _ See!”  _ Simon made an ‘I-told-you-so’ gesture with the hand that wasn’t pinned to the couch. 

“—  _ but  _ you love your dramatic boyfriend, and you told me that one time I was sad that you ‘wouldn’t change anything about me even if you could’, so…”

“And I stand by that. I love you more than anything, even if you are dramatic.” Simon said, smiling. Baz made a noise of anguish and let Simon’s wrists go, letting his body weight land on Simon, who let out an ‘ooph!’ at the surprise.. Baz tucked his head into the crook of Simon’s neck. “What?” Simon said, laughter in his voice.

“How do you just  _ say  _ things like that? When sometimes you can’t even order pizza without stumbling over yourself?”

“I don’t know. Guess it just comes naturally to love you.”

“Oh my  _ god!  _ I need to up my game. You’re spitting out wedding vows here.” Baz gaped, his voice muffled by Simon’s shoulder. Baz lifted his head and kissed a prominent freckle on his neck softly, making Simon shiver.

“ _ Stop _ ,” Simon said, dragging the word out, giggling a little (though he’d never admit it). “I’m on a roll and you’re distracting me.” 

“But you don’t mean that.”

“I really don’t.” The TV still blared in the background, having changed to a late-night news segment after the episode finished, totally forgotten. “Please keep distracting.”

Baz does- it’s probably his favourite activity to try and kiss every single one of the constellation of freckles and moles that cover Simon’s neck. There are two on the left side, just below his jaw, that Simon once said looked like a vampire bite. Baz nips at them gently, his open mouth leaving a damp patch that he blows cold air onto before moving to a different spot. Simon coughs, and it sounds suspiciously like he was trying to cover up a moan. Baz smiles against his skin, reaching over for the remote and blindly pointing it at the television, trying to turn it off. It’s snatched out of his hand by Simon, who actually successfully turns it off, and sits up, giving Baz a shove so he slides off Simon’s legs and sits up on the couch, pouting.

“Why?” Baz almost whines, looking at Simon.

“We’re going to bed.”

“But I don’t want to get up. I’m comfortable.”

“I’ll carry you? Is that convincing enough?” Baz smiles, eyes glittering.

“Sounds very nice.” Baz says, chuckling as Simon scoops him up, and whoops, making Simon laugh. “I don’t tell you often enough how much I appreciate your strength.” He winds his hands around Simon’s neck and hangs on, still a little worried that he’s going to fall. But not too worried. It’s Simon who’s holding him, after all.

Simon presses his forehead into the crook of Baz’s neck and kisses his collarbone, before carrying him through their bedroom door and closing it with a shove from his hip. He stumbles a little over the various bags and boxes and clothes all over the floor, then over Baz’s violin case, before flopping backwards onto their bed. Technically,  _ his  _ bed. But Baz is almost always there, anyway. Baz rolls off him, lying down beside him and taking his hand. 

“Thank you for carrying me bridal-style to the bed. Can’t even imagine what it’s going to be like on our wedding night.”

“Feel free to fantasize about it,” Simon teased, lifting Baz’s hand to his lips and kissing it. “A ring would look very pretty on you.”

“How are you so  _ smooth _ tonight?”

“Must be something in the air.”

Simon huffs out a breath, and climbs on top of Baz, wrapping him in his legs and placing his head in the crook of his neck.

“This is the one and only time that I enjoy being shorter than you. You’re comfy to tangle myself around.”

“And you keep me warm.” Simon chuckled, and pressed a gentle kiss where his face was pressed, right against Baz’s collarbone. Baz smiled sleepily. “And you do that! It’s ridiculously hot. Unfair.”

“Are you complaining?” Simon whispers against Baz’s lips, punctuating each word with a kiss.

“You know that I’m not. God, keep going.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [galaxy-houseplants](https://galaxy-houseplants.tumblr.com) if you wanna follow! i posted this there as well.  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated xx
> 
> thanks 4 reading


End file.
